Iris: Unfriendly Wishes
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The final chapter of the Pokémon Mecha Trifecta. In homage of "The Outer Limits", Iris owns a robot helper, during her rehab, after she sprains her leg, swinging from vines. However, the robot wants a friend, in Iris, but Cilan would wedge into her plan... as she wants Iris for herself. Rated K-Plus for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

One morning, in a small house, near the forest, Iris, a Pokémon Trainer from the Dragon Village in Unova, was resting in her bed. She was getting ready for a tough training regime. Of course, she didn't do it alone.

Iris, the dark-skinned girl with black hair and a yellow dress was preparing herself for her training with her friend, Cilan, a boy with a waiter's uniform and green hair, who dreams of becoming a famous Pokémon Connoisseur (currently A-Class). Before she would go, she would call to her roommate. A girl with long dark blue hair and a green speed suit appeared, walking steadily and bowed to Iris.

"Will that be all, Miss Iris?" She asked.

"No, that is fine, Dawn."

You're probably wondering why Dawn and Iris are hanging out together. Well, it's hard to say. Ever since they first met, and following Iris's adventures with Ash and Cilan, she and Dawn were inseparable. In fact, Dawn here is special to her, since the Junior Cup. Iris, following her routine of catching berries and eating them, from trees, she sprained her right leg, when trying to jump down. Luckily, she was still able to walk again, but cannot climb a tree, for the time being, since her leg would result to pain. Dawn was special to Ash and Brock.

Dawn held her right leg and massaged it calmly. She smiled, "Iris… You have, again, the softest and cutest legs."

Iris blushed and said, "Oh, well… Thanks."

But _this _Dawn, to Iris, was _very _special.

She stopped massaging, as Iris pulled out a black remote and said, "Dawn, I shall be leaving now. You stay here and make sure _no one _comes here; not even a burglar."

Dawn nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

She said, as she gave her a crutch, "Be very careful, on your way, Miss Iris. I forbid you to go, but you'll be fine."

Iris bowed, "I will. And thanks."

She pressed a button and turned Dawn off. Her eyes went black and she was frozen. Iris left to go train with Cilan, in a crutch.

* * *

(Iris): Mister Narrator, I'll take it from here. You're probably wondering why _this _Dawn is a robot. Who would've thought that? I know nothing about technology, except my Pokédex, of course. Why is the Dawn we know, a robot, you would ask. And why she is living with me, while I had a broken leg, you would also ask. Well, it's _long _story, which after this, we'll head to the present. It all happened, yesterday, which was three days after I got my cast. And what a day it was…

* * *

_**Miz-K Takase presents:  
Pokémon Mecha Trifecta**_

* * *

_**Part 3: Iris: Unfriendly Wishes**_

* * *

_Yesterday…_

* * *

It was at a small Medical Center, close to the forest. I was already in a wheelchair, still in the aftereffects of my injury. You see, during my leap of faith, with my Axew, I found some delicious berries up in a tree. I grabbed a whole pile of them and went to the nearest vine to head home. However, I slipped and I was like "I'm going to die!" but luckily, I fell into a huge pile of leaves. The good news was that I didn't get badly hurt. The bad news was… I was _just_ hurt. I thought I twisted my ankle, but it wasn't. Cilan came to me, for a visit, but he was shocked by my injury, and took me to the hospital.

When I went there, the doctor said that it was a sprain in my right leg, but there was a small tear in my muscle tissue. And he told me _not _to stand on it, for so long than four to six weeks. I agreed to it, but didn't like the idea of being in a wheelchair. Cilan came by to see me, as he gave me flowers. How sweet. I don't mind flowers. They weren't for eating. Cilan comforted me, seeing if I can heal, real soon. Well, long story short, Cilan suggested that I would stay with him, training and under rehab. But the doctor said that I must fend off of any Pokémon Battles and any physical activity. To make sure, they enlisted me with an assistant/therapist for my time on rehab. It's only for six weeks. How bad can it be?

The doctor said, "If you don't mind, allow me to introduce you to your assistant."

A girl with long dark blue hair and a green jumpsuit appeared, walking calmly and standing straight. She bowed, "Hello, Miss Iris. My name is Dawn. I am here, for the next sixteen weeks, to stay with you, for comfort and relaxation."

I asked the doctor, "Uh… She looked familiar."

I then added, "But, why her?"

The doctor responded, "We figured that we may use her for your time at home. She is simply like Nurse Joy, except that she treats to humans."

Cilan replied, "Is she helpful?"

Dawn replied, "Well, yes. I happen to be suitable for female friendship, including quality time. But I am capable of helping the weak and injured."

She was ordered to leave, as I sat up. The doctor said that she will be staying with _me_. In order to stay in top peaked position, the weird girl that looked like Dawn must stay with me will stay by me, giving me massages, exercise routines, and even daily walks. The doctor ordered me to stay off of swinging from trees and climbing trees, for the next three months. He even gave me a small remote control, in order to use it for Dawn.

"If any trouble, or if you want to go out, alone, press this button," he said.

I responded, "Why, Doctor? Isn't that simple enough for me? Why should I do that to her?"

He placed me on my wheelchair and rolled me away. He told me that it was a surprise for me. I thought maybe she'd have some sort of servitude belt that signals to her for my aide. But, I was wrong. Knowing my days of playing with Axew, living in the forest, and even walking with Ash and Cilan, it was something new for me, and I hardly ever learned of this thing called… _Technology_ (Well, if you count Pokémon Centers, I mean).

He took me to a huge room, full of computers and lab technicians, and viewed Dawn on a chair, being treated by her superiors and without moving her body. It was then I realized that… that… Well, let's just say that I was lost for words, when one of the scientists removed Dawn's long hair.

The doctor removed Dawn's long hair, which was like a wig, and began to open the back of skull, revealing an electronic brain and wires. Dawn then viewed Iris and said, "Iris. What a surprise. It's nice to meet you again. I hear that you like walking. It'll be nice to walk, while the Pidoves and Rufflets fly by. I know a place that has a view of these birds. It's wonderful to walk and see Bird Pokémon in Unova. We should go there. I love Bird Pokémon."

A robot?! Dawn is a robot? No kidding. A robot that resembles a friend of a friend of mine will be with me for sixteen weeks, which is about four months, before I am given an X-ray on my muscles, within the time my leg heals. Of course, I guess I don't mind, since it's hard to say. Having a cute girl to aid me, over the next six weeks, while the extra ten is for aiding me on my leg muscles, seemed awesome. I can take it. But I cannot shake the feeling why I am stuck with cute robot girl. The doctor told me that I shall be released from the hospital, today. He said to me, "Don't put weight on your leg. Dawn will provide you comfort, even when it is not on your injured area. She's only a test model we are trying out, for those with serious or small injuries. Come back to us, in three weeks, take another X-ray, and we'll see how well it goes, before we can have you swinging the trees again. But remember: _do not _climb _any _trees, until you are fully healed."

Sounds fair. But, that means I'll have _no _berries to munch on. Lose-Lose situation, folks. Anyway, once Dawn the Robot was finished being in her _Maintenance Chair_, she and Cilan took me home.

**XXXXX**

"I hope you're not upset over this problem with your leg," Cilan said.

Iris replied, "I'll be fine. I have "_Dawn_" by my side."

Dawn spoke, "Miss Iris, I hope that response was sincere."

Iris said, "Sorry. It's nothing, really."

Dawn said, "Okay. But just so you know, I don't like sarcasm."

Iris responded, "I never said that I'd use sarcasm. I never do. I just sometimes feel uneasy on _newer _things, other than Pokémon."

Dawn smiled, as Cilan said, "You can get used to her, uh, it."

He smiled, "Sorry. I can't tell if she is a "her" or an "it"."

Dawn stated, "I _am _female. Naturally, I am a her. She. Hers."

She shook, "But "it" does not compute; logical, but not needed."

Iris said, as she smiled, "That's fair."

She snuffed, "Just like Ash… What a kid…"

Well, that's pretty much how things are. Having to spend a day, at least, with Dawn, this automaton, is not going to be easy. In the end, I ended up grounded, meaning that Dawn forbids me to go out, yet. Dawn would watch over me, like I was her child. But that was the start.

**XXXXX**

Iris was on the phone with Cilan, "Oh, that's great, Cilan. You want me to come over and train?"

Cilan said, via phone, "Yes. I don't suppose you can stay home with that thing. But just this one time, so we can learn something new."

Iris giggled, "That sounds fun."

They stopped talking, as Dawn saw Iris on the phone. She was worried about her.

"I'll call you back," she said, as she hung up.

She turned to Dawn, "Dawn! Oh, good to see you!"

Dawn spoke, "Who was that?"

"Cilan."

"Oh. I am afraid that you cannot go see him, on the grounds that you have an injured leg."

"Maybe so, but I can take it."

"Is that right?"

She grabbed Iris's right leg and said, "Here. It is time for your daily routine."

She started to massage her leg, calmly and precise. She spoke, "You have soft legs. And they are so cute."

Iris blushed, "Uh, thanks… I mean, no one ever complimented me, like that."

She moaned a bit, as Dawn started to vibrate her arms. Iris let out a sigh and said, "This is so relaxing."

Dawn smiled, as she finished, "Done."

Iris felt her leg, as it was fully healed, but it wasn't. It was properly soothed.

"Wow. That really works."

"Indeed. Now, if you want to go out, alone, may I strongly recommend a crutch?"

"Thanks. I think I should."

Dawn then bowed, "Then, if you don't mind, shall I properly hunt your berries, for you?"

Iris nodded, as Dawn went outside. Iris viewed out the window and saw Dawn, climbing the top of the trees, grabbing apples, pears, and other berries from atop of the trees. She jumped down, landing flawlessly.

"Whoa… She's like some sort of gymnast robot."

You know, she may be robotic, has a great vibrate device inside her, like in cellphones, and is a resemblance of the _real _Dawn, but I think I am going to like her. She's a great helper, and after only one day, since I was out, I'm going to stay by her. If she wants to go out with me, to see Pokémon, I won't stop her.

She then said, "Though… I am impressed by her skills. I wonder if she can swing vines."

Dawn returned with some fruit that she carried in her arms. She announced, "You must in some way to stay healthy. Perhaps I should go to the store for you, and make something to eat. I was thinking, aside from fruit salad, I should make a nice pot of stew."

Iris smiled, "Oh, no, I'm good. We should, someday. For now, lemme have a berry."

She munched on a Starf Berry and smiled. Dawn giggled, "Oh, that's wonderful. Uh, you know that some of these berries are edible. The one you're eating is super sour."

Iris gagged, "AH! That's too much tang!"

Then again… I'm not sure how this friendship will work. Maybe I'll try something with Cilan, and see what happens.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Day…_

* * *

On her way to Cilan, with her Axew, snuggling in her thick hair, Iris thought about how caring her robot assistant was.

"She's so nice. Of course, I'm amazed that she wants me as a friend."

She then said, "I suppose I can take her places that she wants to see. When I finish seeing Cilan, he'll be happy to have her by our side… once I talk to him about it. But…"

She arrived at Cilan's house and whispered, "Will he like me, having a robot in our friendship? After all, she _kind of _resembles Dawn."

She knocked the door, as Cilan answered. He said, "Oh, hello, Iris. Nice of you to drop by. I thought you were staying home with Dawn-Bot."

Iris huffed, "Yeah, right. Like heck I will. Besides, I just need to adjust to you, more than her, I mean, "it". But she has been helpful to me."

Cilan said, "How about some tea? I managed to get you your own blend."

Iris smiled, "Please."

* * *

(Iris): My turn! You could say that I am feeling chummy with Cilan, more than a robot of a friend of mine. Technically, I am not allowed to go anywhere, with my muscle pains, but luckily, I can walk well. But if I disappoint her, who knows what harm could it do. Anyway, Cilan and I chatted, you know. Of course, he said to me…

"Iris, I was wondering, after you ended your days with rehab, you think maybe I treat you to dinner?" He asked me.

I strongly replied, "That depends. I have a lot to do, at my house. Of course, Axew and I have to hurry home, once we're done."

"Indeed. I hope you'll appreciate my company here. When you finish your tea, I would like a favor from you…"

"Anything."

As it turns out, Cilan lied to me about training. He said that he needed some human conversation. I concur… at least, until that afternoon, as soon as I returned home.

**XXXXX**

Dawn was fixing Iris's bed, as Iris was lying on the couch. Dawn approached her foot and placed a pillow on it.

"You were awfully late, Iris. You missed your lunch," she said.

I said back, "Oh, sorry. I tried to climb trees, but the doctor told me to lay it off."

Dawn replied, "Exactly. And that is why I should write a schedule for you."

"WHAT?"

"I'm joking. I can trust you. After all, I am your friend. You can believe me."

"Why do you say I can be trusted? I'm not bad."

"I know. Ever since I was created, I had _no _friends. All my days, inside the research laboratory, connected with wires, feeding memory files… it's so lonely. But now, I've grown to like you."

"But I only met you for two days."

"I know. And as a robot, which I know what I already am, I follow by my standards: protect, preserve, and obey. But _you_, of course, obey me, on the grounds of your condition."

"I know."

It felt like I was jabbed by a Dragon Claw attack from a Dragonite. Dawn must be lonely, being created within weeks… maybe more. Maybe I should lay off Cilan for a while and stay with Dawn. But… hard to say, if a robot would understand loneliness. I have to say it.

"Tell me, would you trust me, even if I lie to you?"

Dawn would then reply, which kind of put me in a dead end, "Well… Lying is wrong. But as long as you're honest, I would. Why do you ask, Miss Iris?"

"Uh… No reason. Just curious."

Phew. That was close. I'd be given a lecture by _her_, if she knew I was hanging with Cilan. He's the only friend I have, other than Ash and the _real _Dawn… and those from the Dragon Village.

**XXXXX**

End result: I hung with Dawn, without thinking of talking to Cilan. She even took care of me, even some massages she made. It was a paradise. I even took her to see the Pidoves fly. It happened, the next afternoon, after I had breakfast.

Dawn and Iris were sitting by a cliff, watching the Pidoves flutter. Dawn was in amazement, as she said, "Wow. Cute Pidoves. I love to see them fly, along with other bird Pokémon. It's so pretty."

I replied, "I know. A friend of mine had a Pidove, but it evolved through experience."

Dawn asked, "Define _evolution_."

"Well, you know how you raise your Pokémon? Sometimes a Pokémon can be trained through experience, by battling and in contests, depending on a Pokémon. Of course, _some _of the Pokémon evolve, through an item or friendship."

"Friendship? Just like me and you?"

"Well, yeah… But some Pokémon don't evolve, since many are stand-alone Pokémon."

"Oh? You mean like a Pachirisu or a Chatot?"

"Yeah, you could say that…"

She was too curious about Pokémon. I mean, really! This, coming from a robot girl, created weeks ago. Note to self: ask about Dawn, before I grow tired of her inane questions and facts.

Dawn got up, as Iris was helped up. She said, "Miss Iris. If you don't mind, we should head back, since it is dangerous here. Also, please be careful, when walking down the cliff."

Iris said, "Yeah. It's almost time for my nap."

Dawn said, "Shall I make you dinner, when you wake up?"

"Sure. I had me a berry for lunch. You don't mind, right?"

Dawn then scolded, "Fruits are okay, but I _do _mind! When you sleep, I'm going to the store and get you supplies."

Iris cried out, "Are you nuts? You can't go out, walking and talking like some kind of mechanized helper! What will the people think?"

Dawn smiled, "I'll say nothing. I look human enough to even fool _all _the people."

Iris sighed, "I get it…"

They headed back to the house, as Iris grew worried about her.

"Poor thing… I know she was built in weeks, but I never knew that she'd be helpful. I should ask the doctor about her."

But knowing my newfound friend, I should be able to ask the doctor, when I visit her. But it gets to the point of the friendly moments… in the worst way possible. You don't believe me? Here's what happened…

**XXXXX**

That night, Dawn made a plate of fried beef and served it to Iris. She nodded, "I hope you like my cuisine. I even made a tiny blend of berry sauce, mixed with Haban Berries, for your tastes. You have your fruit take, but you need some protein."

Iris smiled, "Well, thanks! I love to see how it tastes…"

She nervously added, "But, this is the first time that I had food, made from a robot."

"Didn't I make you a special lunch, yesterday?"

"I kind of forgot about it."

"Aw…"

She sat down, as Iris began to eat the first bite. Iris was happy for the beef that she smiled big. She said that it was delicious, as Dawn blushed in awe. She then looked at her, as she continued to eat. Iris started to grow annoyed.

"Uh… Why are you staring at me?" She asked.

Dawn said, "I am happy that you like my food."

"Then why did you sit down and look at me."

"I just wanna see you happy. Yeah."

"Okay. It sounds creepy…"

"Do I look creepy looking? I can change my face! Maybe I can fix my hair!"

"No, it's fine! I mean, you look fine. Cute, yes; but nice enough to be with me, during my time at home."

Dawn giggled, as Iris continued eating. She then dropped her fork and started to sigh and moan in comfort. Dawn was massaging her injured leg again, as Iris stopped sighing. She looked down and asked, "Dawn! What are you doing?"

Dawn said, "You looked tense, since your walk with me to the Pidove flock. I just remembered that I forgot to give you your massage."

Iris griped, "Not while I am eating! I thought the food you made was enjoyable that I was giggling for joy! Cut that out!"

Dawn sobbed, as she stopped, "I'm sorry. I should've asked. I should be friendly to use, mostly. From now on, I should wait for your instructions. But the doctor that built me told me to obey you and, in turn, obey me. But… I think I screwed up…"

Iris said, as she went to the robot, "Dawn, no. Don't cry. It's fine. You didn't mean to. Maybe we _should _perform a schedule for the two of us. But you back down from it."

"It was a joke. Robots never joke, but I am one-of-a-kind."

"Dawn…"

"Miss Iris…"

You think that this would be romantic, but it's not. To be honest, I never knew she'd act human. This is nice for her, since she's caring, but bad for me. I think it hurts me, inside, for yelling at her.

Iris held Dawn and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

She then held up the black remote and said, "But you have time to think. I have to get dressed for bed, after I feed Axew."

"Let me!" Dawn said, "I can take care of your dog!"

Iris sighed, as she deactivated her. She got up and said, "Axew is a dragon… not a dog. Plus, I won't be long. I'll be back, soon."

She left to the bedroom, leaving the motionless Dawn on her knees.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Dawn was washing the dishes, as Iris was walking out the door, on her crutch. She called, "Dawn! I'm heading out to the hospital! I'm going to see how I fend, during my rehabilitation."

Dawn replied, "Okay!"

Iris called back, "Remember, if anybody comes, tell them that I have to leave! I'll be back in two hours!"

She sighed, "I wonder if she'd listen… She might not have super-hearing."

She left, as Dawn went to the doorway. She called out, "What was that now, Miss Iris? Miss Iris?"

Dawn was worried, as she said, "Miss Iris… Take care…"

She then dropped her head and was sad.

"Iris…"

**XXXXX**

At the hospital, I was treated by my doctor, who told me that my leg is coming along fine. But my muscles are still in healing. Also, he told me that it'll be much shorter to heal, since Dawn has been caring for me. But when he mentioned her, I had to ask…

"Doctor," she asked, "I need to know. What does the girl, Dawn, have to do with me, hanging around for four months? I mean, she has been here for three days, and she has been very helpful to me… Although…"

The doctor said, "Although, what?"

Iris requested, "I want to know. Was she brand new to the robots that you have created?"

The doctor then said, "Miss… I'm afraid that giving you Dawn, our robot assistant, was a bad idea, at first. She was created, about two years ago, after we tried out some young robot nurses to test. She was one of them that went defective. However, we didn't throw her away. We salvage some of the girls we created and use them for rehab testing."

Iris gasped, as she asked, "Does she have any faults?"

The Doctor then said, "Well, just two. One, she tends to be quickly emotional, after doing a wrong thing. Another, she tends to be overprotective towards the patients, when they have visitors."

Iris said, "Dawn's an uptight robot, right?"

"No. But she _does _have friendship compatibility. She treats her patients, like the others, as her friends and family, since we keep our business, family-friendly and user-friendly."

"Sorry I asked. When I went out, during her first days, she let me go. Is that right? I mean, I should stay grounded, but…"

"Of course, you do. But, now and then, you just feel restless. I think that's one of Dawn's tropes. She tends to let the patient go, but only to maintain a healthy status. And right now, I'm seeing that she has improved your calf muscles."

Iris said, "Well, she's good at massages. Plus, she and I went for a walk together. Back when I saw her, being repaired, we went to see cute little Pidoves."

The doctor then said, "Well, make sure she doesn't become _too _protective towards you."

I had no idea what he said, but it sounded okay. My leg seems okay, but my friendship with Dawn is in question. I then asked the doctor…

"Doctor. One last question. It is true that your robots treat you like friends… but… Do they have some sort of independence, when it is about friendship?"

"What do you mean?"

I knew what I would say… but I asked, "Well, let's say that a robot would never let you go, even for a friend… especially since that she wants to be your friend, always."

The doctor said nothing, as Iris said, "Okay… Well, think of it, this way… Compassion… Admiration… Love… Friendship… Would a robot, even if it _is _programming, have that?"

The doctor replied, "Well… It's hard to say…

Who knew that it has a great question, but gets NO answers? I do. While I was worried about Dawn's own will, she has herself in a situation that involves Cilan.

**XXXXX**

Back at home, Dawn finished her chores, as she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and said, "Who is it?"

Cilan was by the door, as he said, "It's only me. Next time, ask who it is, _before _you open it."

Dawn bowed, "My sincerest apologies."

Cilan said, "That's fine. Just remember, next time. Is Iris here?"

Dawn said, "She should be back soon."

Cilan replied, "Oh, okay. I haven't seen her, since the other day. I'll come back later and have a chat with her."

Dawn, without thinking, grabbed Cilan and let him in. She declared, "Nonsense! You just make yourself at home, until Iris comes back."

Cilan demanded, "Now, wait a minute! Can't I just wait at my own home?"

"OH, no, no! Be my guest! Iris is my friend, and so are you! I insist! We have much to talk about!"

She dragged him off to the living room. Dawn's loneliness was kicking in, as Cilan grew a bit shocked by her sudden imminent reaction.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

(Iris): As it seems… Dawn's loneliness got the better to her, as Cilan came to see me, while I was gone. What I don't get is why she would be so friendly towards my guest. That's what happens when you are a two-year old robot.

* * *

Dawn placed Cilan on the couch and said, "Make yourself at home. Miss Iris will come back, later. For now, I shall serve you some tea."

Cilan said, "No, it's fine. Tea sounds good, as long as it's tasty."

Dawn smiled, "Will some chamomile tea work for you?"

"Yes, please. Nothing beats the soothing classics."

She left to the kitchen, as she prepared tea. Cilan grew a bit frustrated.

He thought, "Iris had her for almost a week, now. She had been improving, since her injury. But is she hanging with this machine?"

Dawn asked, as she sat down, "If you don't mind, let us chat, while we wait for the tea. I baked cookies for the occasion, after Iris left. So, what are you?"

He asked, "Come again?"

Dawn blushed, "Tell me about yourself. It must be nice to speak to you, since we met back at the hospital."

Isn't she hospitable? That's like I said – _Friendship, admiration, compassion, and love_. It's what she may have that humans have, but robots don't.

He replied, "Well, you may not know me, but I am an A-Class Pokémon Connoisseur and Co-Gym Leader in the Striaton City Gym. I examine all the trainers and their Pokémon, through a steady examination."

Dawn smiled, "Wow. You're like some sort of specialist."

"You could say that."

"Can you judge me? I'm not a trainer, but I have wonderful taste!"

Cilan examined her and said, "Well, despite being an artificial human being, with a striking and amorous resemblance of Ash Ketchum's old friend, Dawn, you are quite an exquisite young girl. Only one flaw to your body… It's a bit worn out."

Dawn said, "Yeah. I don't know why. I have been under repairs, ever since I was… I was… I was…"

"You okay?"

"Sorry. I tried to remember. But it seems so… so… so…"

She paused and froze a bit. The kettle blew, as Dawn regained composure. She asked, "Would you get the tea for me? I feel light-headed."

Cilan said, "Sure."

He went to the kitchen, as she sat down and placed her hand in her chest.

"I could be… in… love… But I don't…" she said, "But… What is this feeling I have?"

She then scanned herself.

_Download systems check… System shutting down, for further examination… Shutting down in 3… 2… 1…_

She powered down, dropping her head, with her eyes going black. Cilan returned, as he saw Dawn, deactivated. He ran to her and examined her. He thought, "I wonder if her batteries died out."

Iris came back and called, "I'm home!"

Cilan heard her and called out, "Iris!"

"Cilan?"

What is he doing in my house? Didn't I call to Dawn that she would not let _anybody _in?

She ran to the living room and saw Dawn, broken down, as Cilan held her hand. He explained, "She let me in… and well… When I judged her, she suddenly malfunctioned."

Iris approached Dawn, "Dawn! Dawn! Wake up! You didn't have to break down, after what Cilan has done!"

Dawn woke up and spoke, "_Systems check at 100%... fully operational…_"

She then said, as she looked at Iris, "Miss Iris? You came back."

Iris scolded, "You and I need to talk! But first, I need to speak to Cilan… alone!"

She deactivated her and approached Cilan. She replied, "I'm sorry. I was at the doctor. I told Dawn _not_ to let _anybody_ in, but…"

Cilan said, "That's okay. She did let me in."

"I told her _not_ to!"

"Well, she made a mistake. Give her a chance."

Iris hugged him and said, "I felt bad. I was in a hurry, but… but I should've told her, dead-on, before I left. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

Cilan held her tight and said, "That's okay. There's no need to feel bad. After all, she was built about two weeks ago… or months."

"Actually, she was two years old. Long story – don't ask. Plus, I think her circuits are jumbled. I think I'll take her to the hospital, tomorrow, and have her checked out."

As they hugged, Dawn suddenly reactivated herself and saw the two trainers have a hug. She let out a scowl and said to herself, "I am Miss Iris's friend, and so is Cilan. She cannot have him… as her boyfriend. Never."

She deactivated herself, as Iris turned to Dawn and turned her back on. She woke up and saw Iris, who was sad.

"Miss Iris… If I made you mad, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Next time, when I am gone, you _don't _let anybody in. Suppose you let in a thief or a Team Rocket member?"

Dawn was confused, "You mean… not all people are good?"

Iris plummeted to the floor. She got up and yelled, "YOU THICK-BRAINED TOASTER OVEN! OF COURSE, THEY ARE _NOT _GOOD! WHY DO YOU THINK THAT THERE ARE BAD PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD?"

She sighed and thought, "Like Ash… Such a kid, or somewhat."

Cilan said, as he was nervous, "I should go now. I'll leave you two to talk it out."

He left, as Iris pleaded to him, "Cilan! NO! I didn't mean to make a scene! Please don't go!"

Cilan smiled, "It's okay. I'll come back, another time. Sorry about the mistake. And thanks for the hospitality."

He went to the door and left Iris's house. Iris was relieved, but also angry. Dawn then waved, "Best Wishes!"

She then said to Iris, as she got up, "Oh. He didn't have his tea. Miss Iris, would _you _like some tea?"

She yelled, "NO, I DON'T WANT SOME TEA!"

She gasped, as Dawn was scared. She then sobbed, "Why did you yell at me?"

Dawn started to cry, as Iris approached her, "No, no, no… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

Dawn hugged her tightly, just like Iris did to Cilan, and said, "I want to be with you… I want you… I'm… I'm your best friend… I want to be happy for you…"

She sniffled, as Iris was upset, "Oh, Dragon Screws! Why are being weepy? You'll rust!"

She snuffed, "But, even so, I'm taking _you _to the hospital, for your examination. The doctor told me to take you in, twice a week, for repairs."

Dawn said, as she had tears rolling down her cheeks, "Okay. I'm sorry. I just wanted you as a friend, and not just your helper, during your rehabilitation. Your leg still seemed okay."

She then asked, "You know, when I return, should I wash my uniform and put on _your _clothes? After all, we _are _the same size."

Iris said, "Maybe. I don't think it'll fit you. I'll ask the doctor for a spare jumpsuit."

Dawn continued to hug me, like she was a true friend. Why was she upset at me, after I talked with Cilan? Is it because she doesn't listen? Or maybe it's because her memory tracks are old and worn out.

She asked her, "Dawn. Let me ask you something. Do you feel anything that has to do with love, compassion, or admiration?"

Dawn would reply to me that she doesn't. She only does it that her programming tells her.  
Pfft! Liar!

* * *

The next day, at the lab, Dawn was being repaired, checking her head for any signs of faulty brain activity. Good news is that her brain was normal, but she must stay home, away from any people, for one whole day. She would _still _speak to me. Then I asked the doctor about her activity, from the other day, and he said to me that it's probably her old circuits acting up.

"Good. I figured that it was something else," she said, "But I don't get why she'd hug me and say that she wants me to stay with her, always."

The doctor replied, "No. I'm afraid that she's our exclusive property. If you want to keep her, you'd have a lot of money on you."

I retorted, "I don't have any money! And like Shellder I will keep her! You said that she's perfect for my rehab, and _that's it!_ I never intend to keep her."

The doctor said, "Well… She isn't a Pokémon, that's for sure."

"Doctor… How much is she, if I did want her?"

"Well, it's a lot of zeroes. But enough of that. You said that she malfunctioned, during your friend's visit?"

"Well, yes. She kept saying in a short loop, and then she shut herself off."

"That must mean that she went into Safe Mode."

"Safe Mode?"

"She would do a systems analysis on her and see what the problem is. So far, no signs of damage… except that her obedience has been fading."

I think maybe she's more than just obeying me, and vice versa. I think she wants to be free. She _does _have some qualities that humans have. But, poor Dawn…

"Thank you for your time," I said, as I got up, "When will Dawn be ready?"

The doctor said, "Around tonight. She'll show herself to your house, by then. She has self-preservation in her."

Iris smiled, "Just like me!"

**XXXXX**

Well, I waited all night for her, and she didn't show. I figured that I'd hang with Cilan for the night. Maybe I needed to give Dawn some time alone. Good thing I remembered to feed my Axew and my other Pokémon, before I left.

She was at Cilan's bedroom, as she went into her sleeping bag. She spoke, "Cilan… Do you hate me, now that Dawn is in my life?"

He replied, as he was getting ready for bed, "I don't. I just felt awkward about her."

Iris smiled, "I'm very glad. And to think I almost had to ditch her."

"Is she here now?"

"No. She's at the lab, being repaired. I figured that she needed some undisclosed time. By the sight of you, I think maybe she wants to be clingy to me."

Cilan sighed, "Iris, you know robots are helpful, but not friendly!"

"What's wrong with my robot, then?"

"Well, I think she had a mind of her own. Don't you think it sounds weird?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, I don't see why I'd trust her."

"Well, how about we have an outing together? I figured that we need some time to set things right. Dawn _does _love the view of Pidoves."

Cilan smiled, "It's a date."

She blushed, as she fell asleep. He then whispered, "Hopefully, maybe I can make Dawn know her place to Iris."

* * *

Time went on, and I had to wait for her. They said that the repairs seemed _longer _than usual. But, no matter. As my leg grew to become healthier, by every passing day, I wait for my friend.

But it lasted about ten extra days. And by that time, my leg started to feel better. Sadly, four more days passed. They couldn't afford to bring Dawn through the rain. And then…

* * *

Dawn walked by, coming to Iris, wearing a pink jumpsuit and a ponytail. She then waved to Iris, as she saw her, through the window.

"She came back! I miss her!" She sobbed.

She opened the door, as Dawn let herself in. Dawn bowed and said, "Forgive me for my lateness. My servos are pretty old. But they gave me an extra jumpsuit and adjusted my hair."

Her skin was also shiny and new.

She added, "I look this way, now. I'm like a real girl."

Iris smiled and giggled, "I was worried about you. We have a lot to catch up on."

Dawn hugged her and said, "Oh, Iris!"

Why do I get the feeling that she's too clingy? Well, when she hugged me, it wasn't a friendly hug. It was a hug of extreme happiness. That's the sign of a best friend… Oh, dear. How will I tell her about the picnic?

**XXXXX**

At the bathroom, I was in the tub, having a bath. I thought to myself if Dawn and Cilan would get along. I said yes. Hey, they were rather friendly, but there's some friction between Cilan and the robot. I can't shake it off, but maybe I'll have answers. I can call Cilan, after I ask Dawn.

After her bath, she approached a motionless Dawn and grabbed the phone. Dawn woke up and asked, "Excuse me. How about a massage for your leg again?"

Iris said, "No, not today. Anyway, how about you and I have a picnic with Cilan? I figured that we have a chat together. It has been two weeks, aside from waiting for you, and I figure that maybe we get to know each other, very well…"

Dawn then said, without thinking, "Cilan? He was a nice… guy…"

Iris responded, "Yes. But maybe that time from the other day might've screwed with your head. What do you say?"

Dawn nodded, "Aw, heck. I suppose I should…"

She muttered, "Home-wrecking boyfriend…"

She left, as Iris called Cilan, "Hey, Cilan! Iris! Guess what?"

* * *

The following afternoon, Iris, Dawn, and Cilan was by the cliff, as the Pidoves flutter by. Dawn blushed by the birds, as Cilan said, serving tea, "Dawn, would you like some tea? I figured since you're human-like, I was wondering if you eat."

Dawn said, "No, thank you. Tea is good, but I only make it. I never eat. It's a common trait to us. If we eat, we may clog our gears."

Cilan said, "Do you sometimes drink coolant?"

Iris barked, "Cilan, it's fine. Sorry, Dawn. Cilan was just joking."

"I wasn't," he said, "I was somewhat curious about her and how she was built."

Iris said, "That makes two of us."

Dawn smiled, "That will be fine. I don't mind with what you said."

Cilan said, "Good, then. I hope we can be friends."

Iris said, as she got up, "I should go get some wood. We should have a campfire and watch. I love to have a campfire at a picnic."

She dashed off, "I'll be right back!"

Dawn called, "Be careful! Don't run _too _much on that leg!"

Iris called back, "I won't!"

It was then I knew that I made the idea of having Cilan and Dawn chat… End result: _worst idea ever_.

Dawn then stared at Cilan. She then asked, "So, what is your deal? Why do you like Iris?"

Cilan said, "Well, we met, after we were in a Gym Contest. There was a trainer named Ash Ketchum, and he had befriended a lot of friends, including Iris. He told me about himself, and he had lots of friends, like us. In fact, we met a girl that looks like you… back at a competition."

He continued on, as Dawn was in concern. She then nodded, "I see. By the way… Do you love her?"

Cilan blushed, "What?"

He then responded, "Well, that was out of nowhere. But you see, Iris and I are just friends. I don't think a kiss would be right. Besides… She's not my type."

He explained, "I get her Pokémon battles, seeing that she is of a unique style with her Axew and other Pokémon, but deep down, she's very spunky."

Dawn scanned, "Spunky?"

Cilan said, "Yes."

She spoke, "I don't believe you… What about that hug I saw?"

He replied, "It's about admiration. You know the four words…"

He recited, "_Compassion… Admiration… Love… Friendship…_ It's about understanding and acceptance. In my words, it is a _delicious _combination."

She paused and spoke, "Compassion… Love… Love? LOVE?!"

She then glared at her in her red eyes, "Love? I understand love… for a friend! But _never _for a boyfriend! You're lying to me!"

He responded, "It's okay. I understand that you think it's something else, but… But you see, I just wanted you to be honest about me."

She then asked, "Uh, why do you ask?"

He replied, "Well, the other day, when we were training, she and I talked about how you and Iris should be together. Besides, your life is great, but sometimes you are being so grateful to Iris. You have been with her, since the beginning. And well… You're such a good friend."

Dawn pouted, "You're just saying that… because… because…"

_WARNING! Malfunction detected…_

She shook, as Cilan tried to comfort her. Dawn shoved him and shouted, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She grabbed him by the collar and shouted, "YOU DON'T DESERVE IRIS! SHE'S MY FRIEND! MINE!"

Cilan pleaded, as he was held up in the air, "Dawn! Listen to reason!"

Dawn spoke, "No one takes Dawn away, while she is under rehabilitation! Compassion, admiration, love, and friendship! Those four words are illogical to me! But when it comes to Iris, I take it, seriously! No one sees Iris, but me!"

She went to the edge of the cliff and added, "You, however, don't need Iris."

Cilan was terrified. He cried, "NO! What are you doing?"

Dawn spoke, "I'm going to get rid of you. I am Iris's personal best friend. I don't need someone, like a boyfriend, to take her away."

Iris appeared and saw Cilan being dangled in the air. She dropped her firewood and shouted, "DAWN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Dawn shouted, "Iris! This is for your own good! Cilan has been nothing but trouble to you! Now I know why you showed up late! It's because of HIM! WASN'T IT?"

Cilan cried, "IRIS!"

Iris panicked, "DAWN! PUT HIM DOWN!"

Cilan cried, "NO! Don't say that!"

Dawn smirked, "GLADLY!"

He grabbed her arms and tried to break free, but he was still caught in Dawn's grip. Iris pulled out her small remote and switched her off. Cilan broke free of the mannequin-like Dawn, as Iris ran to him. He hugged her and said, "I'm okay."

Iris sobbed, "This is a HUGE misunderstanding. She's not supposed to be like this."

She looked at Dawn and was in tears. She groaned in anger.

That did it! Rehab or not, Dawn the Robot has got to go! She hurt Cilan! Robots never attack humans, if I recall. Tomorrow, she goes back home. I hope they are liable to her malfunctions.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

(Iris): At the hospital, the following morning, Dawn was seated in her chair, as the technicians were examining her. The doctor came to me for the problem. I told him that the Dawn Robot was attacking Cilan. In my opinion, robots _never _hurt humans. He then confessed something that I never thought I heard.

* * *

The doctor explained to her, "Her functions were unstable. Two years of creation and she's at a terrible defect."

Iris shouted, "YOU SAID THAT SHE HAD TWO DEFECTIVE SIDES!"

The doctor said, "Please, compose yourself. I am sorry I said that, but it is all true. To tell you the truth, we were gonna scrap her… because… she almost killed a patient."

She gasped, "NO! How?"

The doctor explained the story about Dawn, back when she was a Nurse Robot:  
_"Back when we created these robots, Dawn was one of our special machines that can help please people. However, she had two flaws – One, she tends to be quickly emotional, after doing a wrong thing. Another, she tends to be overprotective towards the patients, when they have visitors. But she managed to overcome her emotions and be careful and friendly towards her patients. That's why we didn't throw her out.  
But then, she was being treated poorly by some cranky child that wanted to play with her. She tried to compose herself, but couldn't. After too many times saying "LEMME PLAY! LEMME PLAY! LEMME PLAY!", she broke out and snapped, choking the child. She dangled him, in the air, and shouted, "You naughty child! You deserve a spanking!"  
But… She chose to give the kid a hypodermic, without thinking. Luckily, before he could give him the shot to the… uh, arm, we deactivated her systems. We found the problem, after that. Her emotional circuits were running wild. In other words, she's an emotional wreck. They chose to rebuild her and wipe her memory clean, as an assistant to any rehabilitation procedures… but having to activate her was a bad idea."_

Iris said, "So… You gave me a defective robot?"

The Doctor said, "Yes. I am truly sorry."

"And you NEVER told me?"

"We didn't want you to be scared, Miss. We're sorry."

Iris asked, "What's going to happen to her?"

He replied, "Well, the boss of this hospital said that she is due for dismantling, immediately. Using her was the final straw. She is a menace to all medical machinery."

Iris sobbed, "How horrible… Doctor… Can I?"

"Yes?"

"Can I, at least, say goodbye?"

"Sure. But make it quick. We have time, before we take her away, tonight."

Who knew that she would be a monster? It was fate that we'd become friends… but when you hurt a friend, you lose your trust. I headed to the lab and had ten minutes, before she would be taken apart.

She entered the laboratory, as she saw Dawn, in her chair, without her hair. Her head was attached to wires. Iris sat by her and reactivated her. Dawn smiled and saw her. She said, "Hello, Miss Iris…"

Iris said, "I'm sorry. But it is for the best. I came to say goodbye."

Dawn pouted, "They're gonna destroy me… Aren't they?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"I see… I'm sorry I attacked Cilan. I thought he was your boyfriend. Somehow, my emotions got the best of me. I was jealous."

"You said so, yourself, when I went to see him. If I lied to you, I'd break our trust. Now… Now, I don't trust you, anymore, to care for me."

Dawn then said, "Lying is wrong. But as long as you're honest, I would. Was I not that honest, Miss Iris? I lied to you about how great he was, and jealousy got to me. You're my… friend…"

She held her hand and whispered, "Iris… I'll miss you… and Cilan. I wish I would apologize to him."

Iris sniffed, "Well, I wish you would've stayed with me. Only then, we'd make things right."

She then asked, "Dawn… You understand happiness… sadness… jealousy… and friendship… but… are you scared?"

Dawn responded, "No… What do you mean?"

"You're going to die. What will you do? Would you be frightened that you'll be dismantled?"

Dawn said, "Well… I cannot say. My feelings are shattered. If I was scared, I'd know. I never understood fear…"

Iris dropped her head and said, "I see…"

She hugged her and whispered, "Goodbye."

Dawn then held her tight and smiled in happiness. She whispered, "Best wishes, Iris..."

Well, that was the story… Sadly, it's tough to see her go. It was like losing my Axew… Poor Dawn. But, for now, Cilan will tend to me, until my leg heals. Hopefully soon. I lost my friend, who was a robot, because of her jealousy. I'll miss her…

* * *

That night, Dawn stepped out of the hospital, with her pink jumpsuit and long hair, and headed out. She whispered, "No. I am not jealous. I am not jealous."

She beeped, "Must find Iris. Must make amends. Cilan will be there. I'll find him and apologize."

She disappeared into the night, heading for Iris's house.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Iris was having dinner with Cilan. He was in a neck brace, after what Dawn did. He said that it'll take about two weeks to heal, since it wasn't serious. If she'd break his neck, he'd die.

Iris smiled, as she grabbed a fork, "Oh, Cilan. It's nice of you to come by, after the whole mishap. Can you ever forgive me?"

Cilan smiled, "It'll be fine. It was all a misunderstanding. I am glad that she's gone. For now, we can hang out, like always."

Iris then said, "Dessert?"

Cilan said, "Sure."

She left to the kitchen, as Cilan was relaxing. But unbeknownst to Cilan, Dawn opened the door and headed up the stairs, taking off her pink jumpsuit. She headed to Iris's bedroom and locked the door.

Cilan heard the door slam, as he stepped out of his chair. He headed to the front door and found Dawn's jumpsuit. He was shocked, as he examined it.

"That's odd. I thought Dawn was gone," he thought.

He headed upstairs, as her jumpsuit was strewn about. He headed to Iris's room and opened it. He tried, but the door was locked. He pounded the door.

"Iris!" he cried, "Iris, did you snuck away?"

The door opened, as Dawn appeared, wearing one of Iris's yellow dresses and pink shorts. She giggled, "See? It fits on me. Like I told Iris, _one day _I'd wear her clothes."

She approached him and blushed, "Cilan… About the other day…"

Cilan gasped, "Uh… Get away… How do I know that you will hurt me again?"

"I won't. I wanted to apologize to you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I jumped to conclusions, and-."

Cilan cried, "That's fine. Now, get out, you crazy machine!"

Dawn huffed, as she was angry, "Aw, now you're mean! Perhaps we need a little quality time!"

She puckered her lips and added, "How about a kiss?"

Cilan shrieked, "IRIS!"

Iris came out with a berry cake, just for her and Cilan. She placed it on the table, as she looked around. She thought, "Cilan went to the bathroom. I think so. I'm glad it wasn't-."

"IRIS!"

"NO!" Iris cried, "CILAN!"

She rushed out of the dining room and headed to the living room. She then saw, in horror, Dawn, who was wearing her clothes and trying to kiss Cilan.

"NO! YOU… You… You…" Iris sobbed.

Dawn smiled, "Iris! It's been a while! It's hard to explain! Cilan was-!"

She yelled at Dawn, "GET OFF OF HIM!"

"Stay out of the way!" Dawn said.

She shoved Iris down, and into a lamp. She broke the lamp, as Cilan broke free of her clasp and tried to run away. He tripped down, as Dawn smiled, "Aw, don't run away, honey. I don't need a friend. I need a boyfriend. I understand love, and I understand friendship… but I don't need idealism. I love you, Cilan."

She approached Cilan, who was scared stiff, as Iris got up. She called to Dawn, "I think you've reinjured my leg!"

"Oh, no!" Dawn sobbed.

She approached her, as Iris said, "How about a massage?"

"Sure… I am so sorry. I didn't know I would do something… very rude."

She grabbed her leg and began to rub her leg. After minutes of massaging her right leg, Iris pulled out a frayed wire and hid it behind her back.

Dawn winked, "Done. You are most healed. And I apologize for-."

Iris shouted, as she jabbed the live wire into her chest, "THIS ENDS NOW!"

**BZZZZZZZZZZTT!**

Dawn was shaking and sparking, as she was electrocuted. The robot collapsed onto the ground, motionless and smoking. Iris ran to Dawn, as she was twitching. She sobbed, "You made me do it! Why didn't you listen?"

Dawn spoke in a distorted voice, "Iris… … … I was…"

Iris gasped, "What?"

"When… When I shoved you… I… I was scared. I… I didn't… mean… to… but it was… scary…"

"Then why did you escape? You know I cannot be with you, anymore!"

"I… wanted… to apolo… gize…"

Iris then swelled her eyes in tears and said, "Stupid. Why did you come, all the way here? Why?"

Dawn held Iris's hand and said, "Because… You were… my… friend…"

Iris gasped, as Dawn started to flicker her eyes black.

She then spoke in her final words:  
_"Compassion… Admiration… Love… Friendship… That is… what I have… Thank you… Iris… You… are… mrrr… frrr… BZZT!"_

Her face sparked, as her eyes went black. Her mouth started to spew black smoke, as Iris was crying. Her tears dropped onto her face, as Dawn died down. Cilan hugged her, as Iris was crying.

"It's okay… She's gone…" he said, as she continued crying.

"She… She _did _care for me… But why?"

She continued to cry, as Cilan held her tight.

* * *

That afternoon, Iris gave the Dawn Robot to the Doctor, as Iris told him the whole thing. The doctor thanked her for saving and stopping Dawn, but Iris was still hurt, both emotionally and on her right leg. The doctor said that when she was shoved down, her muscle tissues expanded her pain. But Dawn massaged it, before Iris could stop her. It was before Iris would neutralize her. In the end, Iris's injuries were still treated, but under his order, the doctor told Iris that she can go home, but must return to the hospital, for further test. Iris then thought about Dawn, and had an idea.

"Doctor… Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. Anything at all."

She requested, "Make me _another _robot helper!"

He gasped, "WHAT?"

"Please? Make sure she's compatible and fully operational."

"Okay… Is that all?"

Iris smiled, "Hmm…"

* * *

_**To be concluded…**_


	5. Conclusion

(Iris): Well, it lasted a whole two weeks, and my robot helper that I help created was superb. Why did I choose to do it? Well, after Dawn saved my life, after my injury, and after what she's done, it was painful to see her go. And I didn't want to stay at the hospital, away from the trees and my Axew. Cilan, however, during my tenure, enjoyed my company. He said that I should meet my new robot. Of course… that's a surprise… I didn't bother showing him. I figured, heck, why not give him the benefit of surprise.  
I forgot all about Dawn, and suddenly had a fun time with Cilan. Of course, on occasions, I hung out with him.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

* * *

Cilan and Iris were on the couch, as they were relaxing. Her head was resting on his lap. He was worried about her, since the whole disaster, two weeks ago. Iris said that it was cool. She's happy to be with Cilan, and a friend.

"So, how's your leg?"

"Leg?" She asked, "Oh, yeah. Well, it's fine now. The doctor removed my cast and I am okay. I can swing in the vines again."

"That's great," he said, "Say, now that we are alone? How about we go out together, just you and me?"

"You mean… like a date?"

"Yeah. But not a date-date, you know. Your words from weeks ago really inspired me."

"Aw, how sweet. I have a way with words."

She hugged and said, "Thank you. My leg is all better, and I get to stay with you. I should go get ready."

They headed upstairs to Iris's room, as Cilan was happy for her. As they headed upstairs, a shadow was far away, swinging from the trees.

**XXXXX**

At her bedroom, Iris changed into her yellow dress and said, "Well, I think I should. Where do you want to go? I don't suppose we should go out together, after everything that happened."

He smiled, "It's fine. In fact, why don't we stay home? We'll order out, have a meal, and rent a movie. I figured that your leg needed more time."

She giggled, "YAY! How awesome! I love you, Cilan."

She gulped, "Uh… As a friend! Just a regular normal friend!"

He said, "I like you, too. Not like you-like you, Iris."

She hugged him again and said, "Now _you _have a way with words."

He asked, "How about a romance movie?"

"No. I wanna see that Jade Dragonite movie. I heard that it was Fuchsia City's 5-star pick."

"Cool. I'll go to the video store."

She halted him, "Hey, Cilan… Everything that happened, when you were around… Thank you."

He asked, "Huh?"

She replied, "Well, you always looked out for me… and even with Dawn-Bot, you were there for me. For the past weeks, I thought I'd be done for, but you stayed by me, robot or not, and I'll never forget it. I _am _grateful to you… as a friend."

He blushed and said, "It's no problem. But let us never speak of it, again."

She nodded, "Mm-hmm."

As they were leaving her room, he stopped by her dresser and saw a black remote on top of it. He picked it up and asked, "What is this?"

Iris smiled, "Oh, that? That's a remote. It sort of looked like the remote that I used on Dawn."

Cilan said, as he examined it, "Does it still work?"

She responded, "I'm not supposed to touch it. But you do. I figured that if I touch it…"

He replied, "It'll remind you of Dawn. That's thoughtful."

Iris smiled, as Cilan pressed the button. He then said, "Oh, it lights up, too. I didn't know."

He placed it down and turned to Iris. He then asked, "So, what do you want to eat?"

Iris said nothing.

"Iris?" He asked.

She was standing straight, with her eyes black, and her smile remaining. Cilan was shocked. He waved his hand at her face. Nothing. She was immovable.

He thought, as he picked up the small remote, "This can't be… She's…"

He thought right. _This _Iris was a robot.

He reactivated her and asked, "You. You're a machine?"

Iris Robot giggled, "Indeed, I am. I am here to serve Iris, during her tenure on the disabled. But with her cast gone, she chose to keep me. It was thanks to the Dragon Village, who helped me out."

She cheered, "SURPRISE!"

Cilan gasped, "I… I don't understand! You're not Iris! Then, the _real _Iris… she… she's…"

"Dead? Oh, no. Don't be silly. She and Axew stepped out for a daily swing. She'll come back later."

He started to grow nervous of the Robot Iris, as she hugged him tightly. She held his hands and said, "But… We can still do our date. Iris and I have a way of liking you. The only love she has was dragons."

As he stammered, it all made sense. Here's what happened:  
_Two weeks ago, Iris cradled the broken robot and was offered a new assistant. The doctor agreed, but only if there was anything he could do to modify it._

_Iris responded, "Well… I want you to make her act like, and look like, the one person I can respect – Me!"_

"_You? Miss Iris! That's ridiculous!" The doctor cried._

"_Maybe so… But I learned from it. If I want to have an assistant on my every beckon, it's got to be under __my__ terms. Don't worry. My people in the Dragon Village will understand. She can take care of my people, once we are done. You'd understand. Besides, a robot that had helpful style and modern traits must have compassion, love, admiration, and friendship. Dawn never had it. She was too foolish. And besides, it was ridiculous to have a robot to shape like a friend of a friend of mine."_

_The doctor thought about it and said, "I understand. Though, I was perplexed by the fact that someone you know was like that. That was purely coincidental."_

_Iris bowed and said, "Thank you. If Dawn were still alive, the robot I mean, she'd understand it, as well. She'd want it that way."_

"_But for you, it's on the house. You got good medical coverage, since you're a trainer from the Dragon Village, and a very good patient."_

"_We got good Medicare."_

"_We'll see what we come up with."_

Cilan then asked, "You mean… You were that robot that helped Iris, during her injury?"

Robot Iris blushed and smiled, "Yes, I was."

"But… But why did you hide it, all this time?"

"Did she tell you? She went out and used me to play as her, whenever she is out to the trees and swinging away."

"I didn't know…"

"Cilan… I love you."

She replied, "Understand this, Cilan! I don't want your forgiveness, and I don't want your pity! It's all about understanding and acceptance. I want your… friendship."

He pulled his hands away and shouted, "NO!"

She asked, "Cilan?"

He cried, as he was terrified, "Haven't I been through enough? It's not right! I thought you were her! But… Why did you hide it? It doesn't feel delicious, with a robot of you, er, her!"

"I didn't," Robot Iris said, as she went closer, "Iris hid me from you, while I was turned off, the minute you come here. She figured that it was best for a surprise. I am like her. I walk like her, talk like her, act like her, and even cheer like her! But I cannot swing vines. That's a flaw in me. But, it's for the best. She is healed again, and she's back to normal."

She locked the door and whispered, "But… I don't want to go to the Dragon Village. Not yet."

She blushed, "I want to stay with you. After all, Iris and Cilan is my friend."

"You mean _"Are" _your friends," Cilan corrected.

She clicked her eyes closed and leaned toward Cilan, grasping onto his waist. She rested her head on his chest and hugged him. Cilan was scared, as Robot Iris said to him.

"Compassion… Admiration… Love… Friendship… That is what I have. I follow to you, Cilan. It's perfect, or delicious, in your words. We are one in the same. Not out of romance… It's out of caring and acceptance. Appreciation… Sympathy… Affection… Companionship… They all mean the same thing. And who says that a robot cannot have friends? We shall get along… just fine…"

She continued to hug, as Cilan was stammering in shock and fright.

* * *

Iris was on a tree, with her Axew, and viewed the sun setting. She then smiled, "Ah! It is great to be back!"

She said to Axew, "Hey, Axew! Wanna get some of those berries I found?"

Axew nodded, "Axew! Axew!"

He hopped into her hair. She grabbed a vine and said, "Away we go!"

She swung off, from vine to vine.

(Iris): Had you there, didn't I? Well, _that _is how the story goes. I'm happy that Cilan and I are hanging out, following our adventures with Ash. Of course, I still remember the Robot Dawn, but it's nice to have memories of those you lost. In the end, friendship is what matters. Who would've thought of that? Me, maybe. I guess… you could say that Cilan and I had a thing. But… the only love I have that is _not_ boy/girl dating, and that's the jungle and its vine-swinging. OH! And also, my Axew, Excadrill, Emolga, and Dragonite. Though, I still like going on adventures.  
Of course, once Cilan meets with my double, they should be very tight. But sometimes, things are left untold. If I told you, you'd be really shocked by the results of how Robot Iris handles the situation with him. I don't mind. Cilan may like me, but as a friend, and I'm happy to be with him, even with my double.  
And when that day comes…

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

The next morning, Iris returned to her room and saw the robot Iris, sitting in her bed. She then asked, "How was your day?"

The robot replied, "Oh. I was fine. You got to admit that being you was awesome. I think you and I will like Cilan, just fine."

"You sure you don't wanna go back?"

"No. I wanna stay with you. Your friends at Dragon Village were nice enough to let me stay."

"Well, that's nice. Once I'm done here, you can come with me… but let's hope you don't break down, since you don't swing on vines… What do you say? Promise?"

"Promise."

They hug, as Robot Iris giggled. Iris left, just to freshen up, as Axew followed. Robot Iris then thought, "Subject Iris… My friend… Such a kid."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

_**A special thanks to Zeltrax541.**_


End file.
